


Hunted down

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No John means no supper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted down

He’s been fast asleep on the sofa for far too long. It’s getting dark, getting late, getting near suppertime, and John isn’t home.

No John means no supper.

It’s not as if he can be expected to get it for himself.

Footsteps on the stairs, someone at the door.

‘You all on your own dear? No John to keep you company?’

‘Sorry Mrs Hudson! Got to go! John’s missing and I need to find him!’

Rushing downstairs ahead of her and now there’s someone at the front door, maybe this time…

No. Only that old busybody from next door.

‘Sorry Mrs Turner! Can’t stop!’

Out onto Baker Street, which way to go? Too much traffic, too many people, too much noise, too many smells. He needs to block it out, concentrate.

Something faint but unmistakable in the air. He tunes into it and yelps with joy at the sensory overload that cries ‘John!’

And he’s off, through alleys, down backstreets, intent only on ravelling up the invisible, unbreakable thread that binds them together.

At last! There he is! There’s John!

‘Good lord! What on earth are you doing here? Get off me you slobbering idiot! Yes, yes, I’m coming home, don’t worry, and yes, I’ve got supper in the bag.

‘What did you think you playing at, Gladstone? Pretending to be a bloodhound?’


End file.
